


My Favorite Hello

by CWMaddy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco shall help with all of that, Day 4: High School AU, Hartley is a new student, Hartmon Week 2016, He's also shy and anti-social, Just your everyday cliche af High School AU, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWMaddy/pseuds/CWMaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, do you need any help?" A teenager with dark hair asks, crossing the hall to stop in front of Hartley. </p><p>Hartley blushed, silently berating himself for already screwing up. Not even an hour into his first day of school, and yet he's still managed a way to embarrass himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This was a not-so-last minute fanfiction I threw together. No planning whatsoever. I actually just intended to write a few lines of dialogue down and be done, not even post it on Ao3 but simply Tumblr. But, it ran away from me and this happened. I was halfway done and I thought to myself "Am I writing a fanfiction right now?" Yes. The answer is a resounding yes. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

"Hey, do you need any help?" A teenager with dark hair asks, crossing the hall to stop in front of Hartley. 

Hartley blushed, silently berating himself for already screwing up. Not even an hour into his first day of school, and yet he's still managed a way to embarrass himself. This time, through nearly slamming into everyone and everything moving to and fro as he tries to navigate his way to first period. 

"Uh...Yes. Actually," Hartley begins, shoving his (completely useless) map of the school into his disorganized binder, inwardly cringing at the thought of not having everything properly sorted. "I can't seem to find room 554." He told the boy who was offering help. 

"Chemistry?" The boy replied in question. 

"That would be correct." 

The boy laughed, which confused and kind of frustrated Hartley. Then he said, "That's Professor Stein's classroom! It's actually a few halls away, and coincidentally my first period too." The boy said cheerfully, lightly grabbing Hartley's elbow and leading him to the said classroom. 

Hartley was slightly shocked at the boy's laid back attitude, they hadn't even exchanged names and yet he was already deciding to be Hartley's (very touchy) tour guide. Not that he minded much. This boy seemed genuine: his eyes were warm, smile was bright enough to light up a whole room, maybe Hartley had made a friend without even trying. 

When the two of them reached the classroom door, the boy helping him stopped for a minute and pulled Hartley aside before entering. Hartley furrowed his brow. 

"Stein isn't too bad, he's good at explaining things and the projects he assigns are always fun. You can sit pretty much anywhere, but not in the back. There's a group of kids that sit back there and they are bad news, my friends and I call them The Rogues." He told Hartley. 

Hartley took a breath. "That's good to know." He commented, and the other boy laughed, playfully clapping him on the upper arm. "Don't be nervous, you got me to help you out! I'm Cisco, by the way." Cisco held out his hand. So _now_ he was giving Hartley the option of human contact? 

"Hartley." He replied, smiling tentatively and shaking Cisco's outstretched hand. 

"Well, Hartley, if you stick with me, you might just survive the year." Cisco said jokingly, and Hartley chuckled lightly. 

"We'll see." He replied, and they both walked into their first period classroom seconds before the bell went off.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the poem "I Want to Be" by Deshaun Roberts. It's a poem about high school love. Here is an excerpt of the poem from which I got the title from:
> 
> "I want to be your favorite hello,
> 
>  
> 
> And I want to be your hardest goodbye.
> 
>  
> 
> I want to be the one who never makes you cry,
> 
>  
> 
> The one who puts that sparkle in your eye."
> 
>  
> 
> Source: 
> 
> http://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poems/teen/love/ #FamilyFriendPoems


End file.
